


Maybe

by IambicKentameter



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart's in highschool still, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: A normal morning in Jaime's apartment, after Bart stays the night.Written for my new friend in history class.





	

“You’ve got school this morning.” Jaime observed, watching his boyfriend race around his kitchen, putting together a lunch from himself from whatever Jaime had in his pantry.

“How could you tell?” Bart paused to peck Jaime on the lips before going back to his previous dashing about. “Have you seen the jeans I was wearing last night?”

“Still on the floor.” Jaime hopped up on the counter passively. 

Bart darted into Jaime’s bedroom and returned (now wearing pants) in the span of a second. “Thanks babe.” He leaned up for another kiss, this one longer but still chaste.

“You know, you might be on time for class if you actually slept at your place. You know, where you keep  _ your _ clothes and  _ your _ food.”

Bart cupped his cheeks and brought him down into a third kiss, a deeper, headier kiss. “Maybe... “ He mumbled between kisses. “You should… ask me… to move in…”

Jaime froze.

“...Or not.”

Jaime shook his head, catching Bart’s hands and holding them to his chest. “Seems… a little soon, don’t you think,  _ mi amor?” _

Bart shrugged. “We’ve been dating almost a year, so-”

“And you’re still in highschool.” Jaime sighed. “Why don’t you graduate, and we’ll talk about it? Sound fair?”

“Sounds crash.” He pecked his boyfriend’s cheek before grabbing his lunch and heading for the door. “See you after school!”


End file.
